vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bartholomew Kuma
Summary Bartholomew Kuma is a Shichibukai, formerly a Revolutionary with a bounty of 296,000,000. He was once feared as an extremely vicious pirate, earning himself the title, "Tyrant". He is a type of cyborg called "Pacifista" developed by Dr. Vegapunk. Once Vegapunk finished his modifications on Kuma, the Shichibukai was converted into the first complete Pacifista cyborg, with the serial PX-0, and figuratively died in the process. Kuma is an enormous man, (22'6" tall). He is the tallest remaining Shichibukai (being one inch shorter than former member Gekko Moriah) and is usually seen carrying a Bible. His overall appearance resembles that of a bear, though there are a few key differences. His eyes are strangely covered by either a pair of glasses or clear-mirrored lenses. While initially he will give the impression of wearing glasses, it seems that, based on the Pacifistas that were destroyed, those are actually his own eyes. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, potentially higher | Unknown Name: Bartholomew "Tyrant" Kuma Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 45 pre-timeskip, 47 after timeskip Classification: Human, Cyborg, Human Weapon, Shichibukai (a pirate allied with the world government), Paramecia Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, stamina, dexterity, can repel or deflect matter and physical attacks, Air Manipulation (can create air pressure blasts and shock waves), BFR (can send opponents across the world with a touch), Energy Manipulation (can shoot laser beams) can also repel abstract things such as "pain" from someone Attack Potency: Mountain level (As he should be at least as strong as Ivankov, who is stronger than current Sanji), potentially Higher (He was one of Monkey D. Dragon's commanders and should be comparable to the likes of Sabo) | Unknown Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Got in between [[Silvers Rayleigh] and Kizaru while they were in a heated duel]. Claimed to his opponents to be Speed of Light when repelling himself with his power, but that is very likely a hyperbole) Lifting Strength: Class G+ | Unknown Striking Strength: Class PJ+, potentially higher | Unknown Durability: Mountain level (He was left unscathed after taking attacks from Ivankov), potentially higher via powerscaling | Unknown Stamina: Very High due to being a cyborg, and does not feel pain or fatigue Range: At least several hundred meters with attacks. Possibly planetary with hax (scattered the Straw Hat pirates around their planet). Standard Equipment: His Bible Intelligence: Skilled and battle-hardened combatant, with extensive experience as Shichibukai, has mastered his own combat style Weaknesses: Kuma literally cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water. He needs to use his hands to deflect attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Nikyu Nikyu no Mi (Paw Pad Paw Pad Fruit):' A Paramecia type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows the user to push anything they touch, and is physically represented as paw pads on the user's palm that seem to be permanently engraved into the user, as Kuma is always seen wearing gloves when his powers are not in use. The first and foremost strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Kuma, is that the user is able to push practically anything they touch and send it flying at extremely high speeds. This includes both tangible materials such as people and objects, and intangible materials such as air, the ghosts generated by the Horo Horo no Mi user and the sensation of physical pain. This power offers the user an incredible advantage in battle, allowing them to deflect any physical attacks. They are also able to harness their abilities to perform offensive maneuvers, such as repelling the very air around them at the speed of light (Supposedly, Probably Hyperbole) One misconception about the powers of the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi is that it gives its user the ability to transport at will. This is incorrect, however. Rather than teleport, Kuma uses the awesome speed of his Devil Fruit power to propel himself across certain distances. *'Pado Hou:' Kuma uses his Devil Fruit to push the air in front of his hands to send paw - shaped air bullets at enemies, that travel straight through them but still do damage. These attacks are said to move at the speed of light, but again that is often considered a hyperbole. *'Ursus Shock:' Kuma gathers air with his palms and compresses it into a giant bubble which resembles a paw-print. Once the bubble is compact enough to fit within his hands, he releases the compressed air and sends it toward his opponent. The air quickly decompresses, causing a massive explosion in the form of a bear paw. * Mouth Laser: Kuma fires a laser out of his mouth (using cyborg technology based on Kizary's Devil Fruit), the laser is powerful enough to melt steel. Key: Whitebeard War Saga | After Two Years Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:One Piece Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Shichibukai Category:Cyborgs Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Air Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7